


[Tired of] Playing Games

by asilentmurder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Scott uses his brain and it's glorious, Video & Computer Games, internet language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>Red_Riding_Style: cuz he's a douchenozzle! He treats me like crap and he's pushy and rude and older than me and he's like an 11 on a scale of 1-10 while I'm a 7 at most.</p>
<p>>bigbadwulff13: is this the same dude from earlier that you told me you hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Tired of] Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, and I'm not 100% happy with it, but if I don't post it now, I never will.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

_Red_Riding_Style has signed in_

> **bigbadwulff13** : hey Red, it's been a while.

Stiles smiled. It had been a while since he'd been able to enjoy some quality RPG time for himself. His life was still crazy, but things were at a lull currently, and there was nothing else he wanted to do this fine rainy Saturday than enjoy a friendly game with his internet compadres.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : yo, Wulffy, ikr, it's been a minute. Shit went down at school...and stuff. What have I missed in the guild?

> **bigbadwulff13** : I'm not sure, my life got pretty hectic and I just got back myself. Everything ok?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : yeah mannn, just helpin out a few friends with their personal problems, then their family shit. Really crazy stuff, but totally boring. All good with you?

> **bigbadwulff13** : I guess. I'm just so worn out. I'm surrounded by children who fucking don’t listen to me, even though I'm just looking out for them. I'm babysitting high-school sophomores, constantly.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : HEY. I'm a sophomore! ...wait, nvm, i c your point.

> **bigbadwulff13** : lol but you're different. You make me laugh, and you know how to kill the fuck outta these other players.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : speaking of, WHY AREN'T WE DOING THAT.

> **bigbadwulff13** : cuz you're bein' all lame and talking!

> **Red_Riding_Style** : ME?! Pffffffft. Whatever, suit up big boy.

Stiles spent the next 4 hours playing with his guild, mostly talking to Wulff in private messaging and occasionally answering texts from Scott, who was moping at work over his current break-up with Allison. Eventually, Stiles' best friend reflexes kicked in and he saved his game.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : hey, I gtg rescue my buddy, just recently got dumped by 'the one'

> **bigbadwulff13** : aw lame. girls suck.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : TELLLLL me about it! Anyway, shouldn't you be going out on a Saturday night? A single college dude in New York, you gotta be gettin' allllll the ladies.

> **bigbadwulff13** : actually I left, I'm home in California tryin' to fix some family stuff. Who knows when I'll be back at school.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : damn that sucks! Well, if you are anywhere near Beacon Hills, we should hang out, maybe I could introduce you to this guy I know. It seems like he could use a friend.

> **bigbadwulff13** : what? Are you trying to set me up??

> **Red_Riding_Style** : NO not like that. There’s this guy, he’s kind of like a mentor to my best friend, and he just seems really lonely.

> **bigbadwulff13** : then why don't you be his friend?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : oh, yknow, bcuz he hates me. But the guy needs people in his life. Poor dude, has it so rough.

> **bigbadwulff13** : seems like he needs you, then. I’m sure you are as energetic as ten normal people would be lol. Why do you think he hates you?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : haha, very funny. Because he acts like it. He says he doesn't trust me, which makes me wanna throw my entire Jeep at his head, because I've been there for him whenever he needs someone- anyone- but he's such a blockhead and he's so dense and I really really don't like the dude.

> **bigbadwulff13** : lol o rly?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : yes, REALLY. Look, I gotta head out, my Scottie puppy needs attention. Peace out, Big Bad.

> **bigbadwulff13** : Cya later, Red.

~

Stiles plopped onto Scott’s bed when he walked into the room behind his friend. “Honestly, Scott, you need a hobby. ONE THAT DOESN’T INVOLVE STALKING ALLISON.” Stiles added for further emphasis when Scott whined.

“Like what?” Scott picked up the football on his desk and chucked it at Stiles’ torso, who grunted in surprise.

“You could join my guild.” When Scott rolled his eyes, Stiles threw the football at his friend’s head. “I’m serious. I’ve met some cool people on there.”

“Oh, like Wulff?” Scott taunted, clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyelashes.

“Shut up. You don’t know him, he’s a cool dude.” Stiles mumbled while Scott laughed.

“Stiles please. You’re just projecting.”

“I’m what?”

“Projecting? You know, juxtaposing your feelings for one person onto another?”

Stiles gaped at his best friend. “No, I know what it means; I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you say words that big before.” He didn’t even duck when Scott picked up the football and pelted him square between the eyes. “No, really, where did you learn those words?”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Scott groaned.

“I’m serious! Normally, you’re as tuned in during class as a potato, and now you’re using psychology terms- I’m just shocked.”

“You’re avoiding the issue.”

“What issue?”

“The feelings you’re projecting onto your internet friend. The feelings you have for Derek.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Oh come on Stiles! You think I don’t know? I’m your best friend. I know you better than you know yourself. I just haven’t been acting like it lately.”

Stiles didn’t know how to react. “Well, thanks for admitting that, I guess. I wasn’t going to call you out on it, but it’s good to know you at least still remember the little guy.”

“Are you going to address your Derek feelings?”

“No. There’s nothing to address.” Stiles sat up and sent Scott a pointed look, one that read ‘conversation over.’

Scott threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine. But avoidance isn’t healthy.”

~

_bigbadwulff13 has signed in._

> **Red_Riding_Style** : hey Wulff

> **bigbadwulff13** : hey Red.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : you ready to battle some evil motherfuckers?

> **bigbadwulff13** : yeah.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : k good.

Stiles immediately started shooting, obliterating every enemy in his path. A few minutes later, a message popped up on the corner of Stiles’ screen.

> **bigbadwulff13** : You alright?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : fine. Just gotta blow off some steam.

> **bigbadwulff13** : ok, if you say so.

After a couple hours of playing, Stiles shoved at his keyboard and groaned.

"I do NOT have feelings for Derek!" He yelled out, slamming his palm down on the desk. He jumped when his dad opened his bedroom door.

"Son. You okay?" The Sheriff asked, glancing around the room suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, dad, sorry, I didn't realize you were home." Stiles ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Who are you talking to up here?"

"No one, I just got frustrated with my game."

The Sheriff nodded, as if he understood. "All your homework is done?"

"Yup, I did it after practice on Friday." Stiles motioned to where his backpack was all packed up again for school on Monday morning. He heard his computer chirp to alert a new private message, but his dad was still in his doorway so he ignored it.

"Well good. It seems like ever since the incident at the station, things have calmed down for you."

The Sheriff had finally been clued in to the goings on at Beacon Hills High, so he was much more understanding of Stiles' actions since Scott got bitten, and they had a fairly good relationship now. "Yeah, Derek and the pack seem to be focused on their own stuff, and since Derek's all upset at Scott's actions, we've been able to breathe again."

"Good. Scott needs all the help he can get with his failing grades. Melissa is really worried."

Stiles raised a brow at his dad. "Melissa? Since when are you and Mrs. McCall on a first name basis?"

"Oh, I, uh,'" his dad stammered while Stiles laughed. "Never mind about that. I'm gonna go grab us some burgers to grill for dinner." The Sheriff turned to leave.

"Make sure they're turkey burgers, Dad."

The Sheriff chuckled once. "I'll buy turkey burgers if you admit you have feelings for Derek." When Stiles gaped at him, he just shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Stiles stared at the now-closed door for a few seconds before he gathered his thoughts. “What is going on today?!” He turned back to his screen to see he had 3 messages.

> **bigbadwulff13** : yo dude, where'd you go. you're not on the server anymore.

> **bigbadwulff13** : hey Red, you okay?

> **bigbadwulff13** : wtf, r u still alive?!

> **Red_Riding_Style** : YES. Sorry. My dad came in, we were talking

> **bigbadwulff13** : phew. Scared me, thought maybe an enemy guild got ya.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : no, never lol.

> **bigbadwulff13** : what did your dad want?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : Oh man, so embarassing. He heard me say something then came in and tried to give me advice on it, I think.

> **bigbadwulff13** : on what?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : ok, idk how I feel yet, but 2 separate people today told me to admit I have feelings for someone. It's just weird, I never actively thought about the guy that way, but now I'm starting to, and it's pissing me off.

> **bigbadwulff13** : why is it pissing you off?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : cuz he's a douchenozzle! He treats me like crap and he's pushy and rude and older than me and he's like an 11 on a scale of 1-10 while I'm a 7 at most.

> **bigbadwulff13** : is this the same dude from earlier that you told me you hate?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : no…

> **bigbadwulff13** : lol.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : shut up.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : maybe.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : Fuck, ok, yes

> **bigbadwulff13** : lol knew it.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : hey, I thought we were friends! You're either with me, in denial, or you're against me.

> **bigbadwulff13** : we are friends. Why don't you just tell the guy how you feel?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : it's not that easy, ok? He'd just slam me into a wall and growl at me.

> **bigbadwulff13** : I highly doubt that

> **Red_Riding_Style** : right, that's because you don't know him. He isn't exactly a normal dude.

> **bigbadwulff13** : bet you $50 that you're wrong.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : what! No way, you'll never pay me.

> **bigbadwulff13** : chickenshit?

> **Red_Riding_Style** : fine. It's a bet.

> **Red_Riding_Style** : Wulff? You still there?

Stiles stared at the screen for over 10 minutes, waiting for a reply. Instead, he heard his window slide open.

"Scott, I'm still pissed at you." Stiles said without turning around, drumming his fingers on the desk still waiting for a message from Wulff.

"Good thing I'm not Scott, then."

Stiles jumped and tried not to have a heart attack at the sound of Derek's voice. He turned in his chair, glowering at Derek, who stood with his hands in his jacket pockets and a small grin on his face.

"Are you TRYING to kill me?" Stiles demanded, narrowing his eyes when Derek merely raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you think if I was trying to kill you, I would have succeeded already?" Derek moved to sit on the edge of Stiles' bed.

"What do you want, Derek?"

"That's a loaded question."

"What?" Stiles furrowed his brow. "What the hell are you talking about? Did you roll around in some wolfsbane before you came here? Why are you grinning at me? Holy shit, you’re _grinning_. Stop it, it's creepy."

Derek laughed at the babbling- no, really, he fucking laughed. Stiles didn't know how to react at this sudden turn of events. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Stiles?"

Stiles scowled at him. "No. Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know… something that you maybe bet someone you'd be right about?"

It hit Stiles like a semi-truck. Instantly, his face changed as his mind knit pieces of conversations together until he had a huge, obviously-Derek mental image of bigbadwulff13 in his head. His cheeks flushed first from embarrassment, then from anger.

"You jerk! How long have you known who I was? Why didn't you say anything??" He jumped up from his chair to stalk toward Derek accusingly. "I trusted you! I told you things I never told anyone else! You lied to me!" He stabbed a finger at Derek's chest in anger, werewolf or not.

Derek sighed, trying to calm Stiles down. "I didn't lie to you-"

"Hell yes, you did! You completely-"

Before Stiles could continue, Derek gripped Stiles' wrist and yanked him down so that he landed in Derek's lap. He made a noise of protest that was cut off by Derek's mouth on his. Stiles froze in shock, and then melted into the kiss, pulling his hand from Derek's grasp and winding it into his dark tousled hair. Derek broke the kiss softly, placing a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips and pulling away.

"Oh" was all that Stiles was able to manage. Derek chuckled, nuzzling his face into Stiles' neck.

"You owe me $50." He growled low, nipping at Stiles' collarbone. That broke Stiles out of his reverie.

"No. You cheated." Stiles pushed back on Derek's shoulder, but that only earned him another kiss and Derek's arms tightening around him.

"Did not."

"You totally did. But I'll let it slide because _wow_ , I'm an idiot. How did Scott and my dad realize I like you before I did?"

"You're just dazzled by my good looks. I'm an 11, remember?"

Stiles punched his arm when he laughed. "Shut up." He mumbled.

"For the record, you're not a 7. You're a 10 in my books." Derek kissed him again, and Stiles smiled into it.

"Oh my God. _You like me_." The full weight of Derek's actions hit him, and Derek groaned when Stiles grinned stupidly.

"Unfortunately."

**Author's Note:**

> Because all along, we've been going in the same direction. ~


End file.
